Good Night
by Perfectly Windy Sky
Summary: Nothing but a little something I wrote when I couldn’t sleep. Sakura wanders off into the night and Touya goes off searching for her. He finds her all alone in the park, or is she? Just sibling love-ness.


Good Night

By: LadyShinigami

*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: You know the drill. No, I do not own CCS, the wonderful CLAMP does.

Time: This takes place somewhere in between the time Touya loses his powers and the end of the series.

Nothing but a little something I wrote when I couldn't sleep. Sakura wanders off into the night and Touya goes off searching for her. He finds her all alone in the park, or is she? Just sibling love-ness.

*~*~*~*

Slowly awakening into consciousness, Touya peered at the clock across from him on his desk, just past one. He rubbed his eyes sleepily letting out a long yawn. Sitting up he noticed the paper he had been working on was stuck to his arm. He pulled it off and it stared back at him, ordering to be finished. Deciding he could easily scribble in the remainder of the paper down in the morning, he trudged his way over to his bed.

About to lie down he realized why he had woken up; Mother Nature was calling. Tempted to just lie down and just hope for the best, he reluctantly turned and dragged his feet along the carpet.

He walked into the dark and empty hallway being careful not to trip over anything. The only light visible was a small light coming from Sakura's room. Touya thought this odd since nearly every night Sakura slept with her door shut. Shrugging it off he continued on, and as he came upon Sakura's door he decided to take a quick peek in to check on her.

Sakura's bed was empty. He was shocked into alertness as panic set in. Dashing into her room he tore apart the sheets as if Sakura was just hiding under the mass and everything was all right. Staring at the empty bed his mind raced with possibilities.

He started frantically searching the rest of the house, but something told him she wasn't there. He ignored it and kept looking. Again he was told she wasn't there, this time so strongly there was no way he could shove it aside any longer.

Touya ran out the door into the chilling night air. His head snapped from side to side questioning which way to go. Taking off in the first direction he deemed probable, Touya could feel his panic strangely beginning to fall away, as if he knew this was the correct way and he would find Sakura safe and well at the end of this trail.

Following his feeling blindly, he suddenly stopped and took in his surroundings. He found himself in the park, which seemed eerie at night, but yet something there gave him an odd sense of comfort.

"Touya?"

His head spun in the direction of the voice. "Sakura?" He neared closer. "Sakura, what were you thinking taking off in the middle of the night?"

Despite the way she sat there on the bench looking calm, Touya continued his interrogation.

"I had no idea where you were? Who knows what could've happened to you?"

"Oniisan, I'm fine." She paused and met her brother's eyes. "Mom's been here with me."

Touya face dropped then he felt a touch on his shoulder, a warm unmistakable touch. He looked down at the ground.

"I think she went and got you for me."

He looked up to see Sakura beaming lovingly up at him.

"Let's go home, Sakura."

She rose from the bench and Touya turned to leave. As he started walking, he felt a small hand fit into his. He returned the clasp and the two walked hand-in-hand in silence.

"Oniisan," Sakura broke the quietness after a few minutes has passed, "do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" He looked down at his sister.

"Being able to see mom."

Touya almost slowed to a stop. "I don't regret giving up my powers to help." He knew that wasn't an answer and Sakura's look reassured that. "Sometimes."

"You can still feel her, right?"

"Just like you can."

Silence reigned again for a few more paces before it was Touya's turn to break it.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" He was surprised such an obvious question had slipped his mind until now.

Sakura didn't utter a word, she just started at the ground ahead of her.

"Oh, so the little monster isn't going to tell me, is that it?"

"It's about… Syaoran." Sakura looked up to see her brother's reaction.

Touya gave a small grunt, but to Sakura's astonishment he grinned back down at her. "What has he done now?"

"Nothing like that, it's just that… he's leaving soon, and I'm worried that, well…"

Touya noticed her go back to looking at the ground.

"Worried that…" he gave her a gentle prod to continue.

"Maybe he'll forget about me." Her words were hardly anything above a mumble.

"No one can forget about you, monster." He paused. "You really like him, hm?"

Sakura nodded still looking at the ground. 

"As much as I can't stand the little runt, there has to be something good in him for you to go all funny like this."

Sakura looked up at Touya sticking out her tongue in false anger followed by a grin.

Silence resumed again, but not for long.

"Besides, if he likes you as much as you do him, there's no way he'd ever forget about you."

Touya was a bit shocked when he felt Sakura's arms around his waist.

"Thanks oniisan."

With one arm he returned the hug.

The two resumed their walking, hand-in-hand as before until Sakura let out a heavy yawn.

"Come on." Touya said swooping Sakura onto his back. "Let's get you home and into bed."

They reached the Kinomoto home a few moments later, Sakura almost entirely asleep and Touya starting to regain his sleepiness. He gathered enough strength to make his way to Sakura's room and tuck her snugly into her blankets.

"Thank you." She smiled drowsily up at her brother. "Good night, oniisan. Good night, mom."

"Good night Sakura." Touya replied, certain that his words were echoed by another as they parted their ways to retire for the night.


End file.
